


Powerless (To Me)

by thefutureisequalaf



Series: Powerless [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, dom!Kelley, sub!Hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/thefutureisequalaf
Summary: Snapshots of tenderness.





	1. Chapter 1

Fingertips skimmed behind my ear, light nails following my hairline from the blindfold strap to the nape of my neck, and I gasped. Not a sexy gasp, but a startled, through-my-teeth gasp. Her arm was around my shoulders in an instant. Through the blackness, I sensed her kneeling beside me. “Are you anxious, love?”

I owned up to it. “Yeah – er, yes, Kelley.”

“I know this is different,” she cooed in my ear. “Is it the vulnerability?”

“Yes.” I wiggled my wrists, cuffed behind my back, for emphasis. “I’m helpless. Like, completely helpless.”

I heard her shift around and felt her legs on either side of my own. Her hands found mine, behind my back, and she laced our fingers together. Her forehead rested against mine. “You're powerless _to me,_ love. Breathe easy and focus on that. Focus on me.”

“I’ll try, Kelley.”

“You will.” She kissed me slowly, softly. “I’ve seen how much you trust me, love. You know you can do this.”

I can disagree with Kell, or I can kiss her, but not both. I kissed her deeper and felt her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving a lot to the imagination, I know. I'm writing these in spare moments, as the mood strikes. Enjoy it for what it is :)

She scanned my eyes and my body language, and then the love of my life pointed a finger at the floor. I bend for nobody – nobody but Kell. I knelt at her feet, folded my arms behind my back, and smiled softly at her.

Kell almost said, “Thank you.” I saw it in her eyes and her lips, but among her perks in our power play are that ‘please’ is understood and ‘thank you' is postponed. In the moment, she commands and I please her, however she wants, because I love her. “Good, love. Get some oil and two soft towels, then come to the living room.”

“Yes, Kelley.” I rose and did as she bade.

In our living room, I found her nude, sprawled on our loveseat. I knelt again. Reaching out, she took my hair down. “I've had a long day, love. Massage me, starting with my feet and working up my legs. Take at least ten minutes, then eat me out.”

“I’m honored, Kelley.” Cheesy? Sure. Subservient? Yeah, whatever. It _is_ an honor to be Kelley O’Hara’s girlfriend. Saying so made her smile. Perspective is everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First foray.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?”

Kelley had a plain black lingerie set, simple black heels, a riding crop between her fingertips, and a fucking wicked smirk. Striking sight though she was, it was beside the point, because what she _had_ was me, stark naked, waiting in the middle of my bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she sauntered toward me. I felt a smirk coming – my girl looked _hot_ like that – and held my expression level for her. I wanted her to see that I took this seriously.

Kelley stopped with enough space between us to look me up and down, and did. With her in heels, I had an even closer view of her eyes and her lips, which she parted and wet before speaking in calm voice. “If you’re going to give yourself to me, then I expect you to offer your best self.” She raised my chin with her riding crop. “You will stand tall and sit straight in my presence. Shoulders back, chip up, eyes proud.” She stepped to my side and began a slow circle around me, trailing the crop along my shoulders as she went. “You will speak clearly, with no ‘um’s or ‘yeah’s, and address me by my full given name. Do you understand?”

“I understand.”

A sudden, but toothless, smack of the crop on my ass told me where that line was. “When I ask a yes-or-no question, those are your choices. Try again.”

I smirked. “Yes.”

That got me a matching smack on my other cheek. “’Yes’ what?”

I couldn’t help smiling. “Yes, Kelley.”

“That’s the way to answer, love.” I felt the leather loop of the crop trace up my back and down my arm. It gave me goosebumps and made my eyes slip closed. “You are tall, you are strong, and you are proud, and I expect you to be so for me. If I desire you otherwise, I'll take you there. I might cuddle with you, caress you after a long day…or I might wear heels and reduce you to a quivering, incoherent puddle.”

“And you’re already in heels,” I murmured.

The riding crop pressed up under my chin again. I opened my eyes to see Kelley step in front of me, looking severe. “You did three bad things. Name them.”

Right, be serious. “I made a joke, I spoke out of turn, and didn’t use your name, Kelley”

She actually clicked her tongue in disapproval! “Tsk, tsk, tsk. One out of three. What happened to the good student I knew?”

“She gradua-” It was a reflex, I swear.

“Because of that, I’ll give you a pass, this one time. You’re correct about not using my name. Second, you spoke out of turn without beginning with my name, or your safeword. Third, you failed to speak clearly.”

This was news to me. “Kelley, I’m allowed to talk?”

“You may _speak_ , unless I tell you not to. You may not talk just to hear yourself. If you do, you’ll lose the privilege of speaking to me.”

“Am I allowed to make requests – Kelley?”

“Pause.” Kelley shifted the riding crop to her off hand and tilted her head. “Hope, do we need to go back and talk about this some more? I didn’t realize this was ambiguous.”

“No, I don’t think so. I just assumed I was supposed to speak only when spoken to.”

“Isn’t it always assumptions and expectations?” Kelley asked rhetorically. “We can stop and talk as often as you need, just like this. The reason I want you to start with my name is so you have to focus me before you speak. That should keep your wit in check. Is it clear now, babe?

I nodded. “Just the one question about asking for things.”

“Can I answer in-character? I’m getting into it.”

I grinned. “Go ahead, Kell. It’s fun to watch.”

“I’m really glad, babe.” She swapped the crop back into her right hand. “Play. If you ask me for something, love, I may give it to you…if it suits me. _But,”_ a devious glow lit her eyes and she closed to the edge of kissing distance. “If you make a request to play a particular way, you’ll forfeit whatever toe-curling thing I planned to do to you.”

I couldn’t help but grin. “Kelley? If I ever slip and make a sexual request, ignore it.”

“You left out a word.”

“Please.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “Please what?”

Damn, my girl was enjoying herself! I could’ve made her make me rebuild the sentence, piece by piece, but that would be back-leading. “Kelley, if I ever slip and make such a request, please ignore it. I’d rather have what you dream up.”

She gave me the sweetest kiss on the cheek. “You're the best, love. I have one more rule. This is the golden rule of everything I do to you: if I'm touching you, I intend for you to enjoy it. No matter what game I've roped you into, remember that.”

“Thank you, Kelley.” Part of me felt weird about saying that, but Kelley deserved a better response than a dry ‘I should hope so'. Besides, I felt gratitude for the reminder.

Kelley's eyes shone with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated, but comments are adored :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what happened to the "Fantasy" chapter, I deleted it and will repost it soon as a separate work.

“Kell…I was thinking earlier, and…” It wasn't uncertainty that made me trail off, but emotion. Kell had turned to me with eyes as vulnerable as I've ever seen. I reached out and pulled her closer. “I love you. I was thinking, it might be-” I shook my head at myself. This was no time for weak language. “I want to try being restrained, first, separately from you being dominant.”

Kelley smiled. “A dry run to get comfortable?”

“It'd better not be a _dry_ run.”

She giggled and cupped my breast through my shirt, caressing my nipple with her thumb. “I'll take exquisite care of you, Hope.”

We agreed to try a few different positions, with Kelley playing all sugar and no spice, and see where it led. As we undressed and sat facing each other, though, I saw spice in the back of her eyes. I kinda liked that she couldn’t help herself. “Would you kneel for me, babe?”

Kneeling didn’t feel any different from sitting, except my knees appreciated being on something soft, and I told her so.

“Yeah, that’s why we're on carpet. Would you fold your arms behind your back, Hope?”

This felt different. With my arms behind me, I couldn’t use them. Obvious, I know, but I live and play with my arms out in front of me. “I feel very…aware.”

Kelly shifted closer in front of me. “Aware?”

“I guess, vulnerable, but not afraid. It’s like my instinct is to be more alert.”

“Is it a good feeling?”

“It’s…surprisingly intense.” As simple as this was, my mind made a big deal out of every detail. I was kneeling. She was seated. My arms were tucked away. Hers were resting casually in her lap. My pulse was elevated. She reached out and brushed my cheek. I shivered. She rested her hand where she’d touched me. I tilted my head into her. She smiled. “It’s a good feeling,” I said softly.

“I’m-” her voice scratched and she started over. “I’m just thinking, like, right now, you really are all mine.”

“I’m always all yours.”

“I know, babe, but, like this, though, you aren’t also all yours.” She brushed my cheek with her thumb and I shivered again. “Do y-” Abruptly, she leaned in and kissed me, lips parted. I reciprocated and started to move my arms, but I realized what I was doing and stopped. I put the affection I would’ve sent through my hands into my tongue, instead.

When Kelley broke the kiss, we both needed a deep breath. “Wow…” She grinned. “I didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

I giggled. “Is it time for the rope?”

“I do believe it is,” Kelley said. As she reached for the bundle, she couldn’t keep a smirk out of her smile, and I loved her for it. “Tell me if it's tight,” she said, before disappearing behind me. I felt her fingers on my wrists, then the soft cord, and finally her hands on my shoulders. “There. How does it feel?”

“I…” I shifted my arms behind me, which was all I could do. My position and Kelley’s binding didn’t allow me any more than a wiggle. “Can you come back in front?”

Kelley knelt in front of me and rested her hands on either side of my neck, looking concerned. “What is it?”

“Kiss me again.” She did, gently, and let me set the tone. I went as deep and passionate as I felt, again, though with a new sense of longing. I could only have as much of Kelley as she gave me. Hell, I could only have as much of _myself_ as she gave me. I shivered and she held me tighter.

* * *

I only needed a moment to make up my mind about being hogtied. “I don't like this one. The others, I felt like I was arranged for you, but this just makes me feel like a package.”

“A package?”

“Like I'm being shipped.”

She looked me over. “I can see how, yeah. We won’t do it again. Want to cuddle for a bit before we try spread-eagle?” I made puppy eyes and Kell laughed. “Me, too. Obviously.” She unbound my limbs and rolled me on top of her.

 _“Please,”_ I whispered, _“let me hold you.”_

She gave me a peck on the lips and flipped us over. “I have a confession: I did that to make you ask.”

“You knew I wanted to hold you,” I thought aloud, “and you wanted me to hold you, but you made me ask, first.” I smiled. “As long as we both get what we want, I don’t mind.”

“What if I make you ask more than once?”

“As long as we both get what we want.”

“Even if you’re begging me to make you come and I'm still teasing you?”

Patience is not my strong suit. To see Kelley grinning, stoking sexual frustration in me, denying me… “It needs to end. I think it needs to _be_ the end, too. I’m probably gonna need some serious cuddling immediately after an orgasm like that.”

“Oh, babe, so will I.”  She grinned. “Half the fun is gonna be clinging together afterwards.”

“Really? Half?”

“Mmm, more like a quarter.”

“I should hope so.” I smiled. “Bind me, Kelley.”

“Don’t get used to giving orders, babe,” she warned, smirking, and reached for the rope. “Hands over your head, legs spread.” When she finished, she sat next to me and spent a minute in silence, caressing my body with her eyes. I sensed that I should wait. When she spoke, it was in a whisper. _“This is how I imagined you.”_

“Spread out and helpless?” I tested Kelley's bonds and found I could shift some on the bed, but not much.

“I prefer ‘open and vulnerable’, but basically.” Kelley slid down the bed and curled up against my side. An arm and a leg draped over me as she nuzzled my ear. _“Mmmm,_ snuggle bondage.”

I smiled and turned my head to her. “I could get used to this.”

She had spice in her eyes again. “Oh, you won't.” I pushed forward to kiss her and she pulled her head just out of reach. I pouted and she giggled. “Next time, that won't work,” she warned, before kissing me. While our tongues twined, her fingertips teased a trail down my torso. Just before arriving where I wanted them, they stopped. “May I?”

“Please.”


End file.
